


7 Minutes in Heaven

by CupofTia



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/pseuds/CupofTia
Summary: An alternative version of episode 5, what would happen if Devi and Ben got stuck in that supply closet and had their nice conversation in there instead of at the Model UN party?(Some actual episode dialogue included.)
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 256





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblah/gifts).



> Hey guys!
> 
> So if someone said Never Have I Ever binge watched this entire show in one sitting, I would be drinking :D I absolutely loved it and I am already beyond obsessed! It's only been two days and I already want to watch it again!
> 
> I am in love with Ben Gross only slightly less than I am in love with 'Daddy Mohan' as tumblr has so brilliantly named him. But yes, Team Ben all the way. These two are so frikkin' cute I can't cope.
> 
> I had an idea for this fic as soon as I saw that supply closet scene, I think we all wanted something to happen there and then, am I right?!  
> Just to say though, Ladyblah has already written a beautiful fic of this scene (as well as a couple of others that I am loving!) Sorry for writing a similar one but I have gifted this one to you to make up for it :D And your fics are amazing, so everyone go and read those too! 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling, I hereby serve you a hefty helping of fluff, with a side of fluff (and maybe some secret ingredients...) Enjoy :D
> 
> (Oh and Kudos and comments are always welcome if you feel like leaving them <3)
> 
> *Please note I do not own the stories, dialogue or characters related to this fic*

“In here.” Ben yelled as he and Devi ran into the closet, pulling the door closed behind them just in time.

“Okay, I think we’re safe. Let’s just wait it out in here.” Devi exhaled in relief as she fumbled for the light switch.

As the room lit up, so did their eyes, taking in the glorious and unbelievable sight of alcohol everywhere.

“Jackpot!” Devi laughed as they high fived in unison, hardly believing their luck.

“Come on”, Ben said moving towards the shelves, “Let’s grab the best stuff and get out of here.”

“Please stop pretending you know what the best stuff is Gross, just grab as much as you can.”

Ben rolled his eyes and was about to argue, but they both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard movement outside, it sounded as though someone was dragging a chair along the corridor. In a moment of panic Devi hit the light switch again, shrouding them in darkness.

“What are you doing David?” Ben demanded in a startled whisper.

“If someone’s out there they might see the light! Now go check it out Gross!”

“What? No way David, you’re right by the door anyway, why can’t you check it out?!”

“I’m smarter.”

“Please.” He scoffed.

“I’m nicer.”

“Hardly.”

“I’m hotter.”

Ben faltered at that and was relieved that in the darkness Devi was unable to see the slight blush that had crept into his cheeks. “Fine! I’ll check!” he huffed, moving towards the door.

Incredulous, Devi asked, “Wait, you’re not going to argue with me on that one? I thought I was an ‘unfuckable nerd’?”

“I just got tired of arguing, someone had to take charge. Now sssh, keep it down, someone’s out there” Ben whispered as he leant over her, opening the door a crack and peeking through.

“Oh shiiiit, Mr Shapiro has set up camp out there! Sounds like he lost phone signal in his room and is still talking to his girlfriend. And it sounds like they’re in for the long haul. And speaking of signal, there’s none in here either” Ben realised, checking his phone. “So we can’t even text for help. Fuck! What are we going to do?”

Ben turned his head back towards Devi as he asked this, only now seeming to notice their alarmingly close proximity. They were mere inches apart. His breath hitched in his throat and he noticed that her breathing too was ragged. He could feel the warmth of it ghosting across his neck, his skin tingling in response. She really must be scared he thought…she was barely breathing at all now.

Devi suddenly let out a deep breath she hadn’t realised she was holding and switched the light back on abruptly, shattering the tension. “Well there’s no fucking way I’m staying in this closet with you all night Gross. That’s worse than any punishment Shapiro can give” she said making to move past him and open the door. She hoped if she moved quickly enough Ben wouldn’t see how flushed she looked. Why was it so hot in here?!

“Wait David” Ben reasoned, putting his hands up to stop her, desperate not to get into trouble. Model UN meant too much to him. “Think it through. If he catches us, he might tell your Mum.”

Devi considered this for a moment but was determined. “A risk I’m willing to take. I’ll just tell her I was looking for fresh linen because the bedding in my room wasn’t ironed properly. She’s done it enough times.”

Sweeping that bizarre information aside, Ben continued, “So you’re willing to risk your Mum, YOUR Mum, finding out that you were caught sneaking out of a supply closet with a boy?”

“Well, you hardly count as a boy.” She said smirking.

“Hilarious.” He said sarcastically. “But think about it David, is it worth it? And not just your Mum. If the others here find out then the whole school is bound to find out too.”

Devi looked more concerned by this. She bit her lip, thinking. Ben tried not to stare. Were her lips always that pink?

Shaking himself mentally, he settled his argument by adding, “Including Paxton”

Devi looked furious but she conceded. She knew he was right and she hated it.

“Urgh fine! What do you suggest?”

“His phone battery will run out eventually.” Ben said, gesturing towards the door. “And he seems too preoccupied to notice the light. Let’s just wait it out. There may just be enough alcohol in here to make this whole experience somehow bearable. Just.” He added with a smile.

“There’s not enough alcohol in the world Gross” Devi argued, but she was smiling too.

Ben had noticed how often Devi looked so sad nowadays. Or angry. She was certainly angry a lot when interacting with him. But Ben liked it when she smiled. It made her eyes sparkle, like they were now. He couldn’t help but stare even as she started looking through the alcohol.

“Sparkling…” he murmured

“What?!” Devi’s head whipped round, bewildered.

“Errr…sparkling…WINE! Or red? What do you think?” Ben stammered, clumsily grabbing the first bottle he could find and becoming suddenly engrossed in reading the entire label word for word.

“Whatever Gross. I’m drinking beer, like a normal teenager.” Devi said casting a suspicious glance at him as she sat down, leaning against the wall and stretching out her legs.

Bringing the wine bottle with him, Ben sat opposite her, sincerely grateful that his plan to pull the entire shelving unit on top of himself rather than die of embarrassment wouldn’t need to come to fruition. It seemed he’d gotten away with his blunder.

Looking over the rim of his cup at her as he drank (thankfully he had found a cup amongst the supplies, he wasn’t going to drink from the bottle, what was he, a heathen?) Ben suddenly felt desperate to clarify something.

“Hey, look. I’m sorry I called you an unfuckable nerd. That was pretty harsh, even for me. I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s okay.” Devi shrugged, her lips twisting into a half smile. “Honestly…it was nice to have someone not treating me differently with everything that happened last year. Everyone else treated me like some sort of freak, or like a wounded puppy. You never once acted like you felt sorry for me. You’ve been a consistent pain in my ass our whole lives.” She said laughing and raising her beer towards him in a toast which he matched, laughing along with her. “Besides" Devi continued sheepishly, "I think we became even when I said I wished the Nazis had killed you. I’m sorry about that too.” 

He could see she meant it, though he had already forgiven her anyway. “That’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it either. And hey, turns out we’re a pretty good team for two people who hate each other.” Ben nudged Devi’s legs with his own as he said it.

Trying to blame the beer for the swooping sensation that Ben’s movement had caused in her stomach, Devi deflected with her usual banter, “I don’t hate you, I just think you’re pretentious and unlikeable.”

“How am I unlikeable? My dad drives a Porsche Cayenne.”

“Right there. That was unlikeable.”

“Alright. But you have somewhat of a…difficult personality as well.”

“Who? Me? I’m a goddamn delight! I should punch you in the Adam’s apple for saying that.”

“Well I stand corrected. You’re America’s sweetheart.”

“Thank you.”

They were both laughing again now. Ben wasn’t sure if it was the free flowing conversation or the free flowing alcohol that loosened his tongue, perhaps a mixture of both, but he found himself feeling nostalgic and saying,

“Speaking of what a delight you are, remember last time we were stuck in a closet together?"

“Um, ew, no. That must have been in your dreams, Gross.”

“You wish. No, you must remember! 6th grade? Bryan Lakestone’s birthday party? We had to play 7 minutes in heaven?”

Devi’s eyes widened in a horrified realisation.

“Oh god! Why would you remind me of that? As if I’m not already battling through enough trauma from my past. 7 minutes in heaven, yeah right. If that was heaven then I need to rethink Hinduism.”

“Alright! Ben spluttered, laughing. “I didn’t exactly have a blast either, given your behaviour! I’ll have you know I still have that scar!”

“Oh come on, I didn’t bite you that hard! Besides, you pulled my hair!”

“Only to try and prize your clenched jaw from my arm!”

“Well, I deserved that First Place Science Fair trophy.” Devi defended. “And you do not still have a scar.” She said bitterly now, wanting to wipe off the smirk that had appeared on Ben’s face when she mentioned the trophy.

“I do too!”

“Yeah right.” She said, grabbing his forearm and pulling it towards her for closer inspection.

“Can’t see a thing, ha!” She said smugly, pushing his arm back into his lap.

“Okay the lighting in here is terrible! But you can feel it, let me show you.” Ben put down his drink and grabbed Devi’s hand, covering it with his own as he traced it along the arm in question.

“There!” Ben had found the mark, not a moment too soon either. His mind had been focusing entirely too much on how Devi’s hand felt enclosed in his own. It seemed to fit perfectly. 

For her part, Devi was thinking that she had never noticed how much arm hair Ben had before. And that it looked good on him. With this alarming train of thought, Devi decided that beer was in fact evil, and resolved to only drink kombucha in future. She pulled her hand away and hoped her voice sounded cool as she said,

“Whatever. What did people expect anyway? Putting us in a confined space together! Whose bright idea was that?”

“Yeah it was pretty weird. Glad we’re mature enough to handle it now though. Being in a confined space. Together. Just the two of us. No weirdness this time…” Ben trailed off unable to stop their eyes interlocking.

They held each other’s gaze a moment too long before they hurriedly continued drinking. Devi’s resolution to give up beer would have to wait. She was going to need it to get through the rest of this night.

A couple of drinks, giggles and many averted glances later, Ben couldn’t resist, in his increasingly drunken state, bringing up Paxton. He didn’t know why but Devi’s whole situation with ‘wonder boy’ really irked him.

“Have you told Paxton about Model UN?” he hoped he sounded casual but he couldn’t stop his fingers from tapping nervously against his cup. “I’m sure he’s really interested in international diplomacy.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and he even did a rather cruel impression of Paxton for good measure. “Hey you know what country’s cool? Chad!”

“Okay. Paxton’s not dumb. He’s just consistently bad at school”

“Right…” Ben chuckled.

“Oh because Shira’s such a braniac?”

“At least she can spell her own name, which is probably more than can be said for Paxton.”

“Quit it Ben.” Devi was starting to look genuinely pissed off now, but Ben couldn’t stop himself.

“What do you see in that guy anyway? Sure he’s hot but is that expression he wears a smoulder or is he just trying to remember how to count to three?”

“Ben. I’m warning you. Shut up.”

“But…

”Ben.” Devi stared him dead in the eye as she said in a low, warning tone, “I mean it. Stop. Do not make me bite you again.” 

Blushing furiously under her intense gaze and the implications of what she had said, Ben swallowed thickly, and with all the bravado he could muster said, “You wouldn’t.”

She continued to stare him down as the tension built. “Wouldn’t I?” she challenged.

Devi made another quick grab for Ben’s arm but he swiped her hand away. They stare at each other a moment longer and then, before they know what’s happening, they’re wrestling each other, Devi straddling Ben whilst both of them are drenched in the forgotten drinks thrown into the air amidst the struggle.

It’s all so ridiculous that even as they tussle, they can’t help bursting into a fit of giggles. And once they start they can’t stop. They are beside themselves laughing but Devi is still trying to grab Ben’s arm despite his attempts to push her off. Determined, she finally gets hold of his wrist and triumphantly laughs as she turns back to face him.

Her laughter dies in her throat as she meets his eyes. Whatever look she had expected to see on Ben’s face it wasn’t this one. He is gazing at her with such a furious intensity that she can't look away. Devi wonders once again why it is so hot in this closet. His wrist still between her fingers, she feels his pulse quicken which does nothing to calm her own frantic heartbeat.

They are now both incredibly aware that Devi is wearing a fairly short skirt as she sits astride his lap, both of them soaking wet, their chests still heaving from exertion and laughter. She doesn’t know what is happening and what exactly pushes her to do it, but as Ben’s eyes continue burning into hers, Devi brazenly pulls his forearm towards her mouth. Her eyes never leaving his own, now shocked ones, she lowers her lips to his skin and gently nips his arm with her teeth.

“I told you I would”, she whispers huskily against his skin, the words so quiet Ben’s not sure they’re real.

Her teeth have barely grazed him, but the feeling of it is enough to make Ben dizzy. Unable to respond with words, he leans forward and grabs her hair, just as he did, all those years ago. Only this time he runs his hand through the soft strands, his fingers stretching out and cupping her head gently as he tugs her hair down, ever so slightly, never once breaking their eye contact.

They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, each of them breathing far too much and somehow not breathing at all. And then all in one moment their lips crash together and they are a flurry of tongues and teeth. There is no hesitation in the biting and hair pulling now. It is gentle and ferocious all at once, hesitant yet assured, passionate but sweet. They each moan as they clamour to get closer, hands running all over one another, their lips competing in a furious battle, the rivalry between them as fierce as ever. 

Seconds, minutes, maybe even days pass as they become lost in one another, unable to tear themselves away. Just as the kiss begins to deepen even more, their hands exploring further down one another's bodies, there is a sudden knock at the door and they jump apart as if electrocuted, both looking at each other wide eyed and scared.

“Psst guys, are you in there? It’s me, Russia!”

“Russia?” Devi asks bewildered but relieved, “How did you find…me? It’s just me in here. Ben went back to his room.” Devi lied, refusing to look at Ben and entirely missing the pained look on his face.

“I’ve been looking for you guys to say sorry about earlier. I saw the light on in here, but I’ve been waiting for your teacher to disappear. The coast is clear now. He ran back inside his room, looked like he was crying. Weird.”

“Right. Thanks Russia. I’ll be right out, you can go back to your room.”

“I thought maybe we could hang out…” Russia started.

“Go back to your room Russia and I’ll give you my e-mail address.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Devi finally looked at Ben and saw him looking hurt and confused.

“Not my real one” Devi mouthed back at him, clarifying. As if that was all he was upset about.

Once they heard Russia’s footsteps heading back down the corridor they both stood up, brushing themselves off. Devi tried frantically to flatten her tousled hair and hastily did up the loose buttons on her shirt. When did that happen?!

Tucking his own shirt back into his slacks, Ben continued nervously trying to catch Devi’s eye but she was looking anywhere but at him.

“Look, David, I…”

“You better go and text Shira, she’ll be wondering why she hasn’t heard from you in a while.” Devi told the floor.

“I doubt…” Ben started but before he could finish Devi cut across him with a hurried, “Goodnight Gross” as she strode out of the door, not allowing herself to look up once.

“Goodnight…Devi…” Ben leaned against the wall, burying his face in his hands in frustration and letting out an agonised sigh. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to carry out that shelving unit plan after all?

Devi hurried back inside her room and leant against the door. The girls rushed towards her.

“Devi, you’re okay! Where were you? Did you get caught?!”

“I had to hide in a cupboard.”

“A cupboard? But you look flushed! And why are your shirt buttons done up wrong? Oh my god, were you having sex in that cupboard?!”

“What?! No! I was alone in the cupboard. Just me. No-one else.”

“No, we mean phone sex! With Paxton!” they said laughing.

“Oh yeah. Yeah I was…” Devi fiddled with her hands uncomfortably, the idea of her and Paxton now making her feel awkward for entirely new reasons apart from her lies.

“Daymn! That is so hot! HE is so hot!” the girls giggled excitedly.

“Yeah. He is.” Devi agreed, leaning her head back as Ben’s intense gaze drifted into her mind’s eye. “So hot” she mumbled. Daymn…


End file.
